


Blue Lights, Orange LEDS

by mclov3ly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, here we go bois and girls, idk what to tag tbh, into the best crossover fic i could think off, rated t for swearing tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclov3ly/pseuds/mclov3ly
Summary: Connor sighed, and turned around to try and follow the direction Sumo went. There was a hooded figure behind him, flashing orange, a bat over their head. Connor caught the tail end of them bringing the bat down before shorting and hitting the cement.





	1. Prologue

Connor sighed, jogging down the empty street with Sumo's leesh in hand. The brunette slowed down near a cafe, and let his dog get control of himself.

Connor's eyes raked across the cafe, looking at the worker's, some with LEDs still intact.

Connor looked down at Sumo, "I don't think they'll let you in Sumo."

The dog panted happily, before slipping his leesh out of Connor's grasp and running down the sidewalk.

Connor raised a hand, stumbled over himself to grab at Sumo's leesh before shouting, "Sumo! Get back here!"

Connor did a quick review of the streets before taking a back alley to find Sumo.

He poked his head out of the alley before pulling out his phone and dialing Hank's number.

"Yeah?"

Connor looked back and forth across the sidewalk, "Uh, Hank?"

"Yeah kid," Hank replied, exasperated. "I'm here."

Connor walks out further into the sidewalk, "I lost Sumo."

Hank's end got silent.

"Hank?"

Connor swallowed dryly, a weird tick he had picked up. "I'm going to see if I can track his chip. He is chipped right?"

More silence.

The line ended, he hung up.

Connor sighed, and turned around to try and follow the direction Sumo went. There was a hooded figure behind him, flashing orange, a bat over their head. Connor caught the tail end of them bringing the bat down before short-circuiting and hitting the cement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's mcfricken lose it


	2. Chapter 1 - The Courtesy Call

Connor's eyelids fluttered open to a bright white, yet damp and musty room. He scanned the room, it was very similiar to a motel room. Queen bed, most likely mold-filled, bedside table with a landline phone and a couple of overly cheesy pictures and an old flat screen tv.

Connor left his mind palace, and blinked a couple times. He got up from the bed and made his way towards the door. His hand wrapped around the door handle as something hit it.

He clenched slightly, waiting to see if who ever- whatever- slammed into the door could open it.

"'Ello?" a English accented voice asked. "Anybody in here?"

Connor's eyebrows furrowed.

"No?" the voice says, a hint of exasperation to his tone. "Alright."

Connor twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly as the building and room shook violently. The door ripped open and in came a spherical metal ball.

"Oh! Who might you be?" the voice, which seemed to have come from the metal ball, asked, tilting on the railing he was connected to.

The android stood up, and brushed off his pants and shoulders as the room shook one more time, "Connor."

The ball seemed to think on it, before nodding, "Alright, 'Connor'. I'm Wheatley!"

"Wheatley?" Connor mumbled.

'Wheatley' followed his track and moved inside some sort of box, as the room seemed to unhitch from the hallway. Connor looked out of the door and watched as indeed, the hallway was moving away.

Connor looked up to where 'Wheatley' disappeared to, "What is going on? Where am I?"

The robot's voice echoed in the room, "Oh, well. You see, the reserved power went out and of course, this started waking up the bloody test subjects. This wouldn't be a big of a problem if most of them weren't vegetables in their own right. So now I got a bunch of thawing rotten veggies I gotta deal with."

Connor steadied himself on the bed as the walls started the break away and the ceiling started to cave in.

"So, of course. The big lady in charge doesn't care that I have over 10,000 people under my care! Of course not!"

The room slams into a wall, knocking some of the dry wall off and throwing Connor over the bed and slams into the side table. He glares at where 'Wheatley' was.

"Oh, and uh, there is a reactor core meltdown- so I'd prepare for that," he says again knocking into another wall and sending Connor forward into the dresser.

"Ah, damn. I'm going to be blamed for all this, aren't I?"

Connor stands up, stumbling towards the bed again before he's thrown out of the room and into some sort of glass room.

Wheatley talks again. "Now, listen to me carefully, Connor. I need you to find a gun that makes holes."

"So a gun." Connor supplies from the room.

"No! Not a-" a sigh, "You'll know it when you see it."

Connor pulled a face, like he just ate a lemon for the first time, and raised his hands in the air, "What?"

Quiet.

"Oh that's just great," the android mumbled, turning around the room.

There was another voice that spoke up, "Hello! And again welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center." The voice dipped, "We are currently experiencing technical difficulties due to circumstances of potentionally apocalyptic significance beyond are control." Pause. "However, thanks to are emergency testing protocols, testing can continue. These prerecorded messages will provide instructional and motivational support so that science can still be done." The voice dipped again, "Even in the event of environmental, social and economic structual collapse."

Connor tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"The portal will open and emergency testing will begin."

"Wait, what testing?"

"In 3."

"2."

"1."

The blank white sheet in front of him flashed with orange lights before opening a hole. Connor looked at it before noticing he saw himself in the hole. He turned to his left and saw a blue rimmed opening on a similar white panel.

Connor stuck his hand through the opening, watching as indeed, his arm moved out of the box and out of the blue hole outside. He turned back to the opening in front of him and took a careful step out.

He did a quick turn around and saw that the opening was still there, but now he was outside the glass box. It was overgrown in weeds and plants, 'Environmental shutdown.'

Connor walked forward and followed around the box, before noticing a door with a bright led human on it. As he approached it, the middle twisted and opened.

On the otherside of the door was a large red button protruding from the ground. He glanced around the room.

The button was loosely connected to a 'X' marking on wall next to another door. There was a tube connected to the ceiling, and the walls were in shambles.

He took off his jacket, the one he was wearing while jogging, and tied it around his waist. Connor stepped forward on the button and watched as the blue lights turned orange and an irregularly shaped cube fell from the tube.

Connor walked over to it, examining it carefully. He picked it up, it weighed roughly 9 kilograms.

He turned back to the button and looked down at the cube, and then up at the tube. Connor walked over to the button. He dropped the cube on it and turned around to see the door opened. Oh well, 'opened.'

The one side was sparking and jamming open and closed.

Connor wasn't sure when the prerecorded messages started again, but he tuned them out and walked through the door.

There was another door and it opened as he approached and then a blue forcefield like boundary between him and the next part.

Connor stared at it, and his eyebrows furrowed again. He stuck a hand through it and pulled it back completely fine.

He ran a scan over it but couldn't decipher what it was made out of. Connor walked through it and across the railing in front of him and into the open shuttle like tube at the end that came down.

The door closed behind him and rocked a bit before moving downwards, rather smoothly in Connor's opinion.

And it went pretty far down, the only light coming from the shuttle.

 

He stepped out as the voice started again. Rambling on about how the emancipation grid would act up and melt the eartubes in humans. "How unsafe." Connor mumbles walking off the ledge into the overgrown testing chamber.

Two buttons stood outside the large glass rooms again, and behind him he heard another one of those holes open up. He turned and sure enough, there was an orange oval covering a white panel.

He walked forward and pressed the button to his right. Connor looked to see the orange hole had opened up to show what was inside the glassbox. 'Well, if I could walk through the last one. I can sure as hell walk through this one.'

Connor stepped through and saw the cube from before sitting there. Well, he saw it when he hit the button and it probably wasn't the same cube as before, but still, there sat another cube.

He picked it up and walked out of the room though the holes and placed it down. Connor walked over to the other button and pressed it. The white panel on the inside of that box colored blue before connecting to the orange one out where he was.

He saw another red button in the room and nodded at it, picking up the cube, walking in and placing it on the button before walking out again and seeing a new button had been opened.

Connor pressed it and turned back to see the orange half connected to something he couldn't see and walked through it, and was greeted by that same, simulated, grating voice and emancipation grid.

He walked through it and entered the shuttle that came down. He sighed, before mumbling, "This is starting to get repetitive."

 

He stood in the tube till the voice started talking about sentient clouds and unreasonable sci-fi creatures governing the earth.

The doors opened again and he walked out.

There was a window showing the next room and a door to his right. He walked out the door and the voice dropped and then stopped completely.

'Thank God.'

"Oh look! You made it!"

'Nevermind.'

The ball was rolling by the broken shambles that were once a wall, his blue LED eye was staring at Connor.

Connor raised a hand in a slight wave, "Hi."

Wheatley nods his head towards the room in front of him, and to Connor's left. "There should be a portal device in that there room."

Connor tilted his head, "What exactly are you?"

If Wheatley was humanoid in any regards, he would look taken aback. "I'm the Intelligence Core. I help run this facility."

"A core?"

Wheatley seemed to short circuit for a moment, "W-w, I guess- well. Its kinda hard to explain."

Connor tilted his head, "I have time."

The blue LED eye flickered, a metal eyelid coming down to blink. "Uhh, well. Uhh."

Connor raised an eyebrow, leaning his head forward and crossing his arms.

"Y'know what!" Wheatley said out of the blue, moving further down the rail he was connected to. "Let's just get moving!"

Connor rolled his eyes slightly before turning his back to the room behind him.

In it lay a mechanical arm, that was short circuting and sparking across the room.

Wheatley's mumbled voice came through, "Yeah, in there."

Connor took a few steps in and the floor underneath him collapsed fully.

There was an echo of a voice as Connor landed into the grimey water below. He stood up and shook off his arms, his pants and the jacket around his waist were now soaked with sewer water.

"That's just great." Connor mumbled to himself.

"Hello??" Wheatley seemed to 'yell' down.

Connor opted to stay quiet and move through the water in front of him.

There was a white platformed stair case and on it was some oddly shapen device.

Wheatley yelled again, "Do you see the portal device?"

Connor walked up and stairs, shaking his legs to rid the material of moisture. He picked up the thing and looked at it. "I guess?" He shouted back.

"Wha- what do you mean 'I guess'?" Wheatley asks dumbfounded.

"I don't know what this 'portal device' you are talking about looks like," Connor deadpanned.

"Oh, uh," Wheatley stuttered, "Its white and black and you can stick your hand in it and it has like- uh, a uh, double trigger."

Connor shot back, "Does it have spider legs at the front of it?"

"Spider legs? Spider legs?" Wheatley's voice echoes. "Oh! Yes, it does."

The brunette slowly stuck his hand inside the device, "Then yes, I found the portal device."

Wheatley let out what could have been a breathy laugh if he had lungs, "Ah wicked."

"Now what?"

A pause.

"Wheatley?"

"Yeah no I'm here!" the core responds. "Just... thinking."

Another pause.

Connor sighs and looks to see another orange 'portal' on one wall. It was connected to some sort of metal platform that led stage right. He quirks his mouth before turning to the wall next to him. He'd scan it to make sure but working off instict he clicked on of the triggers out shot a blue ball of light that expanded on the white wall into the other half of the portal.

It was at a slight incline and he didn't want to get his clothes wet again, so he hopped in, not expecting the inertia to almost throw him over the edge into the muggy water.

Connor grasped the grated floor and looked up at whatever direction Wheatley was. "I figured it out!"

"Oh! Oh! That's great- fantastic even- news," Wheatley said in an enthusiastic voice. "Well, keep going! I'll meet up with in you in maybe an hour? Unless of course you die. Then I'll just find your dead body and bury you."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Ok."

Connor turned up to his right was a broken incline railing, which led into a small crawl space.

He walked through the overgrown office space, glancing at the broken filing cabinets and old computers and white boards. 'Interesting. How old is this facility?'

Connor took a step into the next testing room after navigating the maze of a hallway.

In front of him the orange half of the portal showed up, and that voice started talking again. He shot the device again and the blue half sprung up on the wall in front of him. Connor smiled lazily, "This isn't so bad."

 

Connor was leaking. He was sticky, and he hated it. The tubes were stuffy, and the rooms were muggy and hot. He was surprised he wasn't melting plastic at this point. The only relief from the hot air was when the puzzle rooms required him to fly through the air and even that put a damper on things.

The joints in his ankles and knees were sore and in pain. It was moments like this where Connor would curse Kamski for adding pain awknowledgement in android programming.

Connor realized he could equate the 'leaking' he was feeling would be similar to the sweating that humans do.

Connor hobbled up the stairs, hopping to see some relief. Maybe, hopefully, the power had turned back on and that he wouldn't have to keep adjusting his internal temperature.

Wheatley blinked with his one eye, "Uhh, ok I guess."

Connor gazed behind Wheatley and noticed the panelling behind him. "Hey, is there a door over on that side?"

The core turned around, chirping a quick, "Yup!"

Connor shot a portal over on the other side and hopped through the orange portal and rolling out onto the ground.

He landed on his side and rolled over to his back. Wheatley hissed, "You ok there champ?"

Connor glared at him, "I'm fine."

Wheatley nodded on his railing. "Ok, so here's the thing."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, reaching to scratch at his head.

"They told me-"

"Who's 'they'?"

"Does it matter?"

"W-"

"They told me to never-" Wheatley says louder, "Never ever! Disengage from my management rail or I would die."

"Sounds counter-productive." Connor says, standing up.

Wheatley continues, "So, I think we are out of options here."

Connor looks and sure enough, the rail doesn't continue on anywhere and god forbid he has to continue on this stupid adventure alone. The image of Hank pop into his mind.

Connor's eyebrows slightly furrow for a moment, "Ok."

"So on the off chance I don't die the moment I pop off this thing," Wheatley propositions. "Catch me."

Connor takes the portal device off his arm, "Ok."

"W-What are you doing?" Wheatley asks him.

"If I'm going to catch you I need both hands." Connor says.

Wheatley, if in a human form would have taken a large breath, "Sure, whatever."

"On the count of 3." Connor says, holding out his hands.

Wheatley nods, "Yeah."

Connor starts, "3."

Wheatley hesitates. "2."

"1."

And... he moved back on the large chassis he was on. "Yeah, no its too high isn't it?"

Connor looked up at him, "Its fine, I _always_ accomplish my tasks."

"Counting to 3 just gives it too much time," Wheatley rambles. "So instead why don't I just go on one?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Connor mumbles, positioning himself under the core.

"I don't have a boat."

"Its an expression," Connor answers. 'Was I really this dumb?'

"Alright, ok," Wheatley says, "And one!"

"CATCH ME! CATCH ME!"

Connor's arm and body jostled as he caught the rather heavy core. He placed the core on the ground.

Wheatley rolled a little, "Oh, look at that. You did catch me."

Connor rolled his eyes as picked up the portal gun again and flicked it over to grab the core.

Wheatley was grabbed by whatever mechanic was in the gun to grab things and Connor continued on.

Wheatley then laughed, "I'm not dead!"

Connor nodded, "Yup."

"Plug me into that thing over there, in the wall."

Connor turned and saw something poke out of the wall. "What's that?"

"Let me show you something cool." The core said, vaguely.

Connor moved the gun so Wheatley was positioned in the socket that popped out of the wall.

The machine took Wheatley from the gun's grasp. Wheatley looked at Connor, "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do anything if you're just standing looking at me."

"I highly doubt that," Connor said, turning around anyway.

He heard a few beeps and button pushes before Wheatley announced he was done and then, as Connor turned back to him, two of the panels opened up to reveal and path of braided steel and hard metal.

Wheatley made a 'tada!' sound as Connor picked him up again. "Look at me!"

Connor smiled lightly, "Yeah, you did."

Connor walked forward, and followed the railing. "So where exactly are we going?"

Wheatley flipped in the device's grasp, "Well, uh, we're just following the rails for now."

Connor nodded, "But what is our end goal?"

Wheatley shifted, "Escaping this place of course."

"Got it."

_'Prime Directive : Escape with Wheatley.'_

 

Finally, they reached the end of rails.

"I'm going to straight with you," Wheatley started, his blue iris moving around. "If we are to escape, then we are going to have to go through her chamber."

"Her?" Connor asked, stopping and putting Wheatley down and sitting in front of him.

Wheatley nodded, which was similar to him just moving over slightly. "Yeah, she's god awful."

Connor looks ahead. They are in a tunnel and in a couple steps they'd be in an outside area. Or at least, that's what Connor could see in his mind palace.

"We have to continue forward."

Wheatley scoffed, "Of course we do, I just don't want to."

Connor frowned and stood up, and tugged at his dried-yet-not-dried-enough sweatpants and tied his jacket tighter around his waist.

Wheatley did the core equivalent to a shudder.

Connor picked up Wheatley again and made his way down the corridor.

"I don't want to go in there! If she's awake, we're toast. Done for Connor!" Wheatley said, almost exasperated and terror-filled.

Connor watched as the door opened, and took a look into the field location.

Wheatley seemed to stop squirming, "Oh she's off. She's off."

Connor tilted his head as he entered the room. He took a glance across the space. "Who is she?"

Wheatley stuttered, "Well- uh, I uh, I don't want to talk about it."

Connor nodded and kept through the path that was made, looking over the exposed wiring and metallic parts. "What is 'she'?"

"A monster," Wheatley murmured. "A real nasty piece of work, she was."

Connor wadded through the water and ducked under some metal carcass. "What happened?"

"Oh," Wheatley looked up, "You won't believe it. A human did!"

Connor nodded as he reached a metal platform that dropped into a lower level. 

"Yeah, he took her down and no one has seen him since."

Connor pointed down the hole, "Do we need to go down there?"

Wheatley turned, "Oh that's high."

"Is that a yes?"

The core stayed quiet and continued to look down the abyss. 

Connor placed Wheatley down, before picking him up by the handle and hopping down the broken tunnel.

Screaming, of course, but followed by, "Still being held, We are good! Amazing."

Connor used the portal device again and walked through another maze of railings and back alleys. "Why are scared of heights? It wouldn't make sense considering you lived on that rail for so long."

Wheatley stuttered again, "Ah, well, you uh, y'know."

They had reached a circular room, and the walls were covered in levers. "What are we looking for?"

"A switch that says escape pod, Don- I repeat- Don't touch anything else," Wheatley said. "Just the escape pod switch."

"Got it."

A pregnant silence.

"Tell you what, plug me in," The slanted console in the middle of the room opened to reveal a similar mechanism to what was in the wall earlier. "I'll turn the lights on."

Connor nodded, doing so. 

"Let there be light!"

"..."

"Quote from God there, ah you know what."

"No, I got it. I really did."

"Oh, ok."

Connor jerked as the floor beneath him turned. He glared at the core.

"Look at that! Ominous a bit, but uh as long as it doesn't go up, we're good." Wheatley started to mumble to himself, "Escape pod, escape pod."

The floor beneath Connor shook before moving up, knocking all the off switches on.

"I got it! This should slow it down!" 

It started to go up faster, "Wheatley."

An automated voice started, _ "Power up initiated." _

"Wheatley."

The wires started to fire to life and she started up.

"Stop panicking, I got this!" The core said, more reassuring to him and not to Connor.

The brunette watched as the large chassis start to connect itself together. "Wouldn't it be more worth our time to get out of here and, I don't know, run!?"

Connor entered his mind palace.

_ 'Wheatley getting the password : 21% successful.' _

_ 'Running through the door they entered : 45% successful.' _

Connor left and looked down at Wheatley. "Stop."

The core blanked looked at him. "W- What?"

"Eject yourself, lets go."

Wheatley hesitated, "I don-"

"Just do it!"

Connor grabbed the core from the machine and started to run back to the door, watching it open up.

He turned to see the large work of plastic and wires above the ground. "Shit."

"Where are we going?" Wheatley asked, rather concerned.

"I don't know, anywhere that isn't there." Connor said, rounding the corner.

_ "Power Up : Complete." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent like, 5 hours writing this, please don't hurt me.
> 
> also portal 2 plot? who's she? a broken ho


	3. Chapter 2 - The Cold Boot

_ “Where are you two going?” _

Connor stopped, the room moved slightly.

_ “Come on Chell,”  _ she said,  _ “You obviously wanted to keep testing if you woke me up.” _

Connor eyed Wheatley, a silent, ‘Who?’

Quiet.

Connor thought to himself. ‘I need to escape. And if the only way to do that is to do her tests, then-’ 

“It might be more beneficial if I do what she says,” Connor mumbled.

“What! No!” Wheatley protested, considering that’s all he could do.

_ “Well?” _

_ ‘Prime Directive : Escape with Wheatley - compromised’ _

“If I can complete her tests, and you can objectively meet up with me later on- then-”

“That’s suicide!”

“It's a risk,” Connor said, thinking about Hank and Sumo. “And I’m willing to take it.”

Wheatley stayed silent.

Connor placed Wheatley down, “I trust you to come up with a plan.”

A clawed hand reached into where they were and grabbed Connor. He wiggled, trying to get loose.

_ “Oh, who might you be?” _

Connor opted for silence, trying to wedge himself out.

_ “Well, a test subject is a test subject.” _

The claw hand dragged him over to some sort of plunge, and as Connor dropped, another claw pulled out Wheatley.

Connor bit at his lip, “Shit.”

He was tossed between ducts, rolled and when he landed on somewhat solid ground, his entire body ached.

_ “Here we are. The incinerator room.” _

_ “Be careful not to trip over the parts of me that made it down here.” _

Connor stumbled to his feet and followed the railings, ducking the shoots that dropped things below. Connor flexed his fingers. The portal device he had slipped off his hand and he felt… naked almost.

_ “Now, the dual portal device should be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing.” _

Connor dropped down, ‘I’m going to need ankle replacements by the time I escape from here.’

_ “Oh, you don’t have long fall boots. I will get those to you, how did you even survive that fall?” _

Silence.

_ “Fine, don’t tell me. But I don’t want you breaking your legs and not being able to complete our tests.” _

Connor hopped down, and pile of rubble was in front of him. He looked up, unsure as to where he needed to go next.

_ “Oh there it is. Let me help you.” _

Some panels under the broken rock shifted and knocked it off of a portal device. Connor grabbed it and looked it over, before slotting his hand into it.

He wasn’t quite sure how it was different from the last one.

_ “There, you have the dual portal device. There should be a way to the next testing area up ahead.” _

Connor pressed the top trigger and it fired an orange light up and it connected to a panel above the clutter. He turned to his right to see another panel wall and pressed the other trigger. The blue half connected on the wall and created a portal.

‘Alright, that won’t get confusing in the future.’

_ “Once testing starts, according to protocol, I have to keep interaction with you to a minimum.” _

‘Thank Christ.’

_ “Luckily, we haven’t started testing yet.” _

Connor navigated the maze of the weird, old testing area. It was rather confusing and the fact anyone could navigate it escaped him.

He walked and listened to her babble until he reached a bunch of broken panels on the floor. She moved them out of his way,  _ “We have a lot of testing to do, and 60 more years to do it.” _

Connor rolled his eyes before walking through the door and grid and waited for the elevator to come down.

_ “Of course, I don’t have the exact numbers in front of me. But it doesn’t matter. I can’t wait.” _

Connor stepped into the tube and went down. ‘Yay, more tests.’

 

Connor walked into the next testing area.

_ “Sorry about the mess, I let the place go after she had killed me. Either way, thanks for that.” _

“Sarcasm Self Test Complete.”

_ “Oh good, that’s back online.” _

Connor sighed lightly, looking around the room.

_ “I’ll start getting everything else working while you perform this first simple test.” _

The room shakes slightly.

_ “It involves deadly lasers, and how test subjects do locked in a room with deadly lasers.” _

A red laser shoots out of the ceiling above a raised white panel. He looks at the other device and then across the pond of water and sees a platform.

Connor enters his mind palace. 

‘The laser is needed. There are panels below the laser and above this other device. The platform needs to move up in order for me to get out of the room. So-’

Connor blinks back into the real world and walks over to the platform. He shoots a portal under the laser and above the device.

The platform shakes before moving up and stopping level with the flooring in front of the door.

Connor smiled lightly before turning around leaving.

_ “Not bad. For a newbie.” _

Connor frowned, ‘Not bad? Not bad!?’

_ “You should pace yourself though, we have a lot of tests to do.” _

‘Yeah, sure,’ Connor thought to himself, entering the tube to the next chamber.

 

_ “This next test involves discouragement redirection cubes. I just finished building them before your… episode. So we will both get to see how it works.” _

Connor entered the next room and saw large platforms lower into the ground and another laser cutting the room in half.

_ “There should be one in the corner over there.” _

Connor stepped over the beam and looked into the room with a reflective device. He shot a portal underneath it and turned around. He could of sworn he saw one of the panel’s pull back.

He shot another portal in front of him and caught the cube.

‘Redirection,’ Connor thought, seeing another one of those laser reception devices.

He stepped over the laser and stuck the cube in the laser. 

Like a mirror, it reflected the laser. Connor nodded and positioned it so it reflected the beam into the device.

Stairs that led up to the exit raised from the floor and created a path for the android. Once he got up there, he saw a floor button connecting to the door. 

‘Cube.’

He turned and shot a portal under the cube and in front of him. Connor caught the cube again and placed it on the button. ‘Not that hard.’

The door opened.

_ “Well done. Here come the test results.”  _

_ “You are a horrible person.” _

Connor stopped walking and stared at the floor.

_ “That’s what it says, a horrible person. We weren’t even testing for that.” _

Connor mumbled, “Bullshit.”

_ “What was that?” _

The brunette looked up, talking into the air, “I said ‘Bullshit’.”

_ “So you can speak, how fascinating.” _

Connor walked into the tube, lowering his internal temperature before raising it again in a mock of a breathing exercise.

 

When the tube opened again, she started again. 

_ “Don’t let that horrible person thing discourage you. It's just a data point. If it makes you feel any better, science validated your guardian for abandoning you.” _

Connor walked into the testing area, ignoring her. She doesn’t know about Hank, or about Sumo.

The room moved and threw rubble off platforms that extended into the air.

Connor did a scan of the room, ‘Lasers, and receivers again.’ He located the cube and portal’d up to it before jumping down and redirecting the laser into one half of the puzzle.

He deduced the other half could be done with portals and shot one at the end of the laser hanging in the air and the other underneath the other receiver.

_ “Good job.” _

Connor preened as he made his way over to the exit.

_ “Not on the test, most people emerge from suspension terrible undernourished. I want to congratulate you on beating the odds and being suspiciously overweight.” _

The android deflated a bit entering the tube.

 

Connor walked out into the next room. The last one had moving platforms and, guess what, more lasers.

He was getting bored of the lasers. 

_ “This next test involves the Aperture Science Aerial Faith Plate.” _

Connor looked at the surfboard shaped plate on the floor.

_ “It was apart of an initiative to see how well test subjects could solve problems while they were catapulted into space.” _

The android took a step on the plate and was launched across the room, over the water and unto a platform with a button and another plate.

He pressed the button and a cube fell onto the middle platform, and bounced upwards into the air.

_ “Results were highly informative. They could not. Good luck.” _

Connor waited till the cube just hit the ground before launching himself forward to catch it and landing back where he started.

“I like those.”

_ “You like those?” _

“Flying through the air and catching things is a lot more gratifying than redirecting lasers to open a door.”

_ “You are a weird one.” _

Connor took a step onto the plate and launched himself back to the door, enjoying not having to lower his internal temperature to feel cool relief.

He landed and placed the cube on the button.

_ “You still don’t have long fall boots.” _

He looked down at his sneaker clad feet. “Long fall boots?”

_ “I’m curious as to how your ankles have not shattered on impact.” _

A panel on the wall opened up and a pair of white looking boots came out and dropped on the floor. 

Connor frowned, “What are these?”

_ “Aperture Long Fall boots. I said it around 10 times.” _

“No, I don’t think that’s entirely accurate.”

_ “Just put them on.” _

“And if I don’t?”

_ “I can’t be blamed if you shatter a knee and are no longer able to complete these tests.” _

Connor thought on it, before running a few calculations.

‘Self Injuries : cracking in multiple joints, specifically the talocrural’

“If I put on the boots, I will be too tall to fit under the door and in the elevators. But if I don’t put them on, my knees and ankles will snap eventually.”

_ “Do or do not, I couldn’t care less.” _

Connor walked past the boots and into the next area, entering the elevator.

 

Connor understood the reason why humans like showers so much. Warm water to relax muscles, soap to clean off grime, and the overall feeling of cleanliness.

So of course, the next best thing was flying through the air and hoping not to smack into a wall or land too hard and snap his legs.

His jacket was still nasty from landing in sewage water, so were his pants and parts of his shirt, and his sneakers and socks were swampy and he, himself, was covered in grime and gunk.

_ “You look like you have crawled out of a sewer from New York city… in 1934.” _

“Sometimes you got to get dirty.”

Connor entered the room, a high ledge and a raised platform, a laser cutting the room and a cube sitting in the corner.

Connor wondered, ‘Block the beam, platform comes down?’

He picked up the cube and it fizzled. 

_ “Oh did you need that cube?” _

Connor deadpanned.

_ “Let me get you a new one.” _

A cube fell from the tube and Connor picked it up again and moved it in front of the laser. And it fizzled again.

_ “Oh no, I fizzled that one too. Oh well, we have warehouses full of these things.” _

Connor frowned, ‘That’s mean.’

_ “I’d be happy to get rid of them, useless.” _

He sighed and put the cube in front of the laser and the platform came down. 

The wall next to the platform opened and a flash of blue before it closed again.

‘Wheatley!’ The android smiled lightly, ‘He’s good.’

Connor took a step on the platform and shot a portal underneath the cube and into the wall so it would move and let the platform up.

He stepped off on the platform and looked around. There were two slanted platforms and a higher ledge with a floor button on it. Connor looked at the panel closer to the wall. ‘If I jump down with the companion into a portal and out of another portal on the slanted wall, I can launch myself up there and put the cube on the button.’

Connor squinted. ‘But what does the button do?’

He shot a portal next to the cube and jumped down, grabbing them cube. He repeats jumping down into the portal to launch himself onto the other platform.

He places the cube on the button and watches as an extension to walkway to comes out. ‘So now if I use the other slanted platform and jump down to launch myself I should be able to get to the exit.’

And of course, Connor does exactly that. Launches himself onto the exit platform and makes his way to the door.

_ “Every testing chamber is equipped with an emancipation grill so that test subjects can’t smuggle out testing objects. This one is broken, don’t take anything with you.” _

Connor thought to himself, ‘I could take the cube, but she’d just fry it anyway.’

‘Sick freak.’

He entered the tube and thought about the plan to escape now that he knew Wheatley was ok.

_ “This next test uses emancipation grills, the thing the last chamber didn’t have.” _

The room shook slightly and tossed around broken pieces of the wall.

_ “Oh no, the turbines again.” _

Connor frowned and shot a portal through the small hole in the glass wall before turning and finishing it on the wall on his side of the wall.

_ “I have to go, wait-” _

‘Just go, I got this.”

_ “This test does need some explanation. Let me give you the fast version.” _

She then started to speak in a manner as to which you held down the fast forward button to much.

_ “There, if you need help just remember what I told you in slow motion.” _

Connor rolled his eyes lining up the reflective cube and opening the exit. She seemed to be gone, because she didn’t comment as Connor entered the tube and finished the puzzle.

He watched as the tube went down. ‘How big is this place anyway?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me looking at a walkthrough and the entire wiki page for the plot of portal 2 : man, there is a lot of words and actions here. 
> 
> lmao, sometimes you just gotta *frantically jumps out of a window and runs away*
> 
> follow my tumblr : https://mclov3ly101.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> welp, let's get this train on the tracks. Choo-choo motherfuckers


End file.
